narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken
heilen die Molekularen Schäden nicht bei Naruto sofort wieder Schon, aber wenn Naruto in einer Schlacht verletzt wird, was monekularen Schäden gleichkommt, liegt er erstmal für ein paar Tage flach, wie z.b. nach dem Kampf gegen Sasuke. --Itachi 11:30, 6. Jan 2008 (CET) : Es ist schon richtig das Naruto durch das Chakra des Kyuubi geheilt wird, deswegen hat er auch den ersten Einsatz des Fuuton Rasen Shuriken relativ gut überstanden. Er musste sich lediglich ein paar Tage erholen mit nem Verband um den Arm. Aber es geht darum das er dieses Jutsu nicht nochmal einsetzten darf weil sonst bleibede Schäden entstehen würden. Der Körper hält wahrscheinlich das ständige Zerstören und Heiler der Zellen nicht aus oder irgentwann bringt das Heilen nichts mehr.--Kyuubi 13:12, 6. Jan 2008 (CET) :: oO molekular oder zellular ist vom Maßstab her ein riesen Unterschied. Zellen werden teilweise noch mehrere Zentimeter groß während ein einzelnes Molekül wohl nur unter'm Elektronenrastermikroskop zu sehen ist. Eine gewöhnliche Verletzung aus einer Schlacht kann man ggf. nähen, doch einen zerstörten Nukleolus mit Sicherheit nicht. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere wurde mal erklärt, dass Naruto durch die enormen Selbstheilungskräft des Kyuubis Lebensenergie entzogen wird, wodurch sich sein Leben verkürzt. --85.146.52.115 20:53, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Coloriertes Bild von Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken Hallo!Ich lese in einer bestimmten Seite die Mangas von Naruto.In diesen Mangas wie ihr kennt tauchen manchmal gecoorte Mangabilder auf und ich habe ein gecolortes Bild von "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken".Was ich fragen will soll ich es hochladen?MfG,Rokuougan 15:37, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) Hallo noch einmal hier das Bild es ist relativ klein aber immerhin ist es besser als das ungecolorte Bild. MfG,Rokuougan 00:19, 3. Jun 2008 (CEST) Nein, wenn es so klein ist, ist es nicht besser als ein farbloses Bild. Man kann da gar nichts erkennen und auch wenn das stimmen sollte, die Farben hat sich jemand ausgedacht. Man kennt die Farbe des Fuuton Rasen Shuriken noch nicht. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich blau ist. --Animepedia-Sven 00:18, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ICH HABE DAS FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN GESEHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JodKing 20:24, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Seninn Moodo Mir ist eine geniale Idee gekommen und ich hoffe Naruto auch. Wenn Naruto Fuuton Rasen Shuriken einstetzt verletzt er sich ja selbst da es mikroskopisch kleine Nadel abstöst die, die Verbindungen seiner Zellen zerstören. Aber wenn er im Sennin Moodo ist, ist er fast unverwundbar wie man im Manga Kapitel 418 sieht als er von dieser Platte fällt. Also wenn er das merkt ist er unbesiegbar. Und Jiraja ist nur gestorben weil er denn Sennin Moodo nie perfektioniert hat und desswegen auch nicht verwundbar gewessen ist. Schaut euch mal die neuen Mangas unter Youtube an. Da sind fast alle Kapitel von einem gewissen Nazgulzstreicher veröffentlicht worden.––Little Anime Freak 15:56, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) frage weiß jemand von euch welche musik zum zeitpunkt lief als naruto sein fuuton rasenshuriken nach oben hielt kurz nach de rrückblende mit kakashi Frage/Theorie Was ich mich von Anfang an schon gefragt habe: Warum läßt er das FRS nicht einfach von einem Schattendoppelgänger ausführen? Wenn der von der Attcke verletzt wird, kanns Naruto doch egal sein. Daß mit dem Werfen im Sennin Moodo is ja cool, aber nunmal doch stark begrenzt.SirSmokaLot 21:34, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ich denke mal, das funktioniert so, dass sich die "zellularen Schädigungen" beim Auflösen des Doppelgängers auch auf das Original übertragt. Genau halt wie die Erschöpfung der Doppelgänger. Das wär das einzige, was Sinn machen würde. ..::Aeris::.. 18:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich denke ma in dem fall ist es so, dass nur das original die riesige menge an chakra halten kann weil die doppelgänger verschwinden ja doch immer relativ schnell bei narutoScreamo-fan 18:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) nein leute, alles falsch! naruto ist einfach zu dämlich dafür xDD Johnny/ジョニ一 12:45, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mich dasselbe schon oft gefragt. Das mit dem Schaden auf Zellulären Ebene halte ich für Schwachsinn. Ich Glaube das Rührt daher das Naruto sich selbst in Verschiedene Doppelgänger aufteilt, und so auch sein Chakra aufteilt, und somit schneller am ende ist. Es ist so dass die Doppelgänger immer gleich Verschwinden wenn sie getroffen werden, sei es ein schlag mit der Faust oder einem Tritt. Vielleicht würden sie sobald sie den schaden erleiden verschwinden und das Jutsu würde sich somit auch auflösen. Pfau 18:58, 2. Juni. 2010 (UTC) Da Mr. Uzumaki das Teil jetzt werfen kann, und so keine Schäden mehr entstehen, könnte man es jetzt nicht aus der Kin-Jutsu-Liste streichen? LipiNoBakuha 18:54, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke dass er den schaden schon während des haltens nimmt. Vermutlich kann er die mikroskopischkleinen nadeln nicht genut kontrollieren weshalb ein paar schon während des haltens in alle richtungen wegfliegen und eben auch Naruto treffen.Recjawjind (Diskussion) 15:26, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Pokito die haben Rasen bei dem wort wirklich wie rasen ausgesprochenXD herrlichErnie1992 12:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bild Ich finde das bild wo naruto das rasengan wirft nich besonders gut. Können wir da nich eine außnahme machen und das aus dem englischen Narutopedia nehemen?????? 09zeroful 16:58, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn an dem Bild aus dem Englischen (was "englischen"? Englischen Anime?) anders? ..::Aeris::.. 17:05, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ohne Senin Modo Kann naruto auch mit normalem chakra eins werfen ? und er könnte bestimmt viele werfen mit dem neuen kyuubi chakra Kombinationsjusut Hier ist Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken als Kombi-Jutsu aufgelistet. Warum? Naruto benötigt zwar zwei Kagebunshin, doch die Technik an sich ist ein normales Jutsu, und kein Kombi-Jutsu!Sasori17 06:59, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)